


For My Favourite Crackship

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat confronts Terezi about her and Kankri pailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Favourite Crackship

"So, what's the deal with you and Kankri?" Karkat demands, the second he manages to find where Terezi is slumped over her husktop. She doesn't look up, still mid-chat with (judging by the colour of the text) her moirail. 

"Jeez, how'd you find out about that so quick?" Terezi sighs, "We've only been in quadrants for a day or two and even then, I'm not completely sure that I want to stick with him. He can be kind of a bitch- I had to help him clean up his dreambubble before he would let me leave." 

"Terezi, this is _Kankri_ we're talking about. A pretty girl in his quadrants is pretty much the only thing that's ever happened in his entire pailing life. He came to me straight away to check I was okay with it." 

"And are you okay with it?" Terezi asks, curiously, "I know that you can be pretty protective sometimes but trust me, Kankri and I are fucking miles from ever becoming red. You haven't got anything to worry about." 

"I'm not worried, I'm just trying to find out what the deal is. So, you guys are pale or something?"

"Are you insane? Me and Kankri are pitch. Pitch as the night. I hate his whiny ass." 

"And you... Actually pailed my dancestor? Wasn't that weird for you?" 

Terezi cackles. "Weirder for him to realise that he wasn't asexual after all." She turns to him, getting up to face him properly, "Why, is it weird for you to think about me having a sloppy hate-pail with your dancestor?" 

"It's pretty fucking disturbing, yes." Karkat sighs, "I really, _really_ don't want to think about Kankri pailing anybody... But you're completely pitch with him?" 

"Yes, honestly, we're pitch. You have nothing to worry about, I swear on my life!" Terezi insists.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't in danger of losing you to another candy-red asshole in a sweater." Karkat says. 

"Trust me, it's not like that." Terezi grins, "Actually, he's much more of an asshole than you. You're a sweetie compared to him. Even mid-pail, he was criticising me. Don't worry, I kicked his ass for it." 

"Well, thank god somebody finally kicked his ass." 

Terezi laughs. "What are kismesises for, right? Now, let's talk more about you and me and a nice red date that we can go on today."


End file.
